This trial is designed to evaluate the clinical and histological effects of low dose systemic 4-HPR (Fenretinide) and topical tretinoin (Retin A) on dysplastic nevi. Comparisons between patients treated with systemic and/or topical retinoids and patients receiving placebo will include clinical and histological comparisons of changes in dysplastic nevi.